SEIGAKU’s Summer Holiday?
by ZettaiNiTensai
Summary: Disclaimer: Not mine. Author is no native English speaker always glad to accept corrections
1. Chapter 1 We Won

**SEIGAKU's Summer Holiday?**

Chapter 1. We Won

Sunday, 4.30pm

Game and match, Echizen Ryoma, Six game to four. _"yay o-chibi! Bravo, bravo! bravious!"_ shout the read head from seigaku, jump to the court and run toward Echizen. Oishi try to stop Eiji, _"oi"._ _"Echizen"_. Momo shout and run toward Echizen and followed by Taka-san. After see that Oishi jump to the court and follow them. Eiji hug Echizen, Momo rub Echizen's head and said _"you are good Echizen"._

"_Let's go Tezuka, we're Japanese no.1"_ said Fuji with his smile to the smiling Tezuka.

" _yeah"_ answer smiling Tezuka. Tezuka smiles??? Yes he smiles. Why?? Oh yeah SEIGAKU won after all.

"_ehm, so even you can smile like that, Tezuka" _say Fuji still smiling like usual but with his eyes open.

"_Please let's keep this between us, Fuji"_ said Tezuka

But Inui has recorded that scene, and said "_You are so naive, Tezuka"_ without Tezuka notice that.

After SEIGAKU received the flag for the winner, all of them back to school and make plan to celebrate their win.

"_I'm so proud with all of you; finally we can beat Rikkai dai and won the national tournament. I decided to celebrate it. I got nine vouchers to stay at hotel freely and you can go to beach too cause that hotel near the beach. You can spend your summer holiday there. You must gather here at 8 am, tomorrow morning. Don't late or we can go without someone who late. You can go home now"_ announced Ryuzaki sensei.

All of SEIGAKU regulars back home and prepare to summer holiday tomorrow. It will be fun ne… spend holiday together. Yeah it will be fun. But Tezuka have a bad feeling about that. Who knows what will happen in this holiday.

Sunday, 7.30pm

At Tezuka's home.

"_Kuni-chan what are you doing in your room, dear?" _said Tezuka's mother before she enter to Tezuka's room.

"_Gomenasi O-kaa-san, I forgot to tell u that tomorrow we will go to a certain place to celebrate our win"_ reply Tezuka.

Tezuka's mother just smile and then said _"it's ok dear, it will be such a wonderful holiday ne… do you need my help to pack your things?"_.

"_Arigatou O-kaa-san, but I can do it by myself"_ said Tezuka. _"ok then, but it's dinner hour now, we must go to dinning room, continue your packing after we have dinner"_ said Tezuka's mother. And then they walk together to dinning room.

At Ooishi's home.

"_nii-san congratulation, finally SEIGAKU won the national tournament" _said Ooishi no imouto happily.

"_hehehe, yes finally we won, hmm… and tomorrow we will go to somewhere to celebrate it and spend my summer holiday with my friends, I'm so happy now" _reply Ooishi to his imouto.

"_eh? Go? Where? I wan to go with you too nii-san"_ crying his imouto.

" _go with me? But it's just for SEIGAKU regular, sorry my dear imouto, you can't go with us. I'm so sorry"_ said Ooishi.

"_hehehe I know nii-san, I'm just kidding _ _" _reply his sister and hug Ooishi, and she add _"don't forget to buy gift from your trip, and I will looking after your fishes"_

"_Kids time for dinner!" _shout Ooishi mother

"_Hai, O-kaa-san"_ they reply together.

At Fuji's home.

"_Syuusuke I bought it for you"_ said Yumiko.

"_What is it nee-san? And for what? Today is not my birthday"_ said Fuji with his ever lasting smile.

"_did I just give u a gift on your birthday, Syuusuke? I give it cause you won in tournament national, omedeto. That is a summer clothes who made by a famous designer from Paris, and that is one of his best collection ever. Don't forget to put this in your bag. I want you use it in your summer holiday"_ reply Fuji's charming sister.

"_Arigatou nee-san, I love you"_ said Fuji and hug his sister.

Seeing that Yuuta just sigh.

Fuji notice that and said _"eh, what's wrong yuuta? Oh sorry, I love you too"_ smile at his precious otouto and then hug yuuta.

"_What are you doing Aniki?!!! Let Go Of Me!!!!!!!! Stops HUG me!!! You're stupid Aniki!!!."_ Yell yuuta.

"_Stupid? But everyone said I'm genius"_ reply our favorite tensai, still with his smile in his face.

"_Oh What so Ever, I don't care"_ yell yuuta _"BTW nee-san, why did u just bought it for Aniki? I want too"_ asked yuuta to his sister.

"_my dear yuu-chan, I bought for you too. I put it on your bed"_ reply Yumiko.

"_Domo Arigatou nee-san, but why do u called me yuu-chan and why don't u called Aniki Syuu-chan too?"_ asked yuuta once again

"_saa… it's cau…"_ yumiko want to say something, but cut by their mother.

" _yumiko, syuusuke, yuuta dinner is ready, come here!!!!"_

"_hai, kaa-san" _

At Echizen's home.

"_Oyaji don't forget to look after Karupin while I go to my holiday"_ shout Echizen.

"_oi, seishounen you must said please, I don't have a son who not polite like u"_ said nanjirou-san.

"_and I don't have father pervert like u too"_ yell echizen.

"_what did u say?"_ asked Nanjirou.

"_mada mada dane, Oyaji"_ said echizen with his famous smirk.

"_ryoma kun, I will look after karupin, don't worry about that, and just spend your holiday happily"_ said nanako.

"_thanks nanako san"_ walk away to get ponta.

At Kikumaru's home.

"_eiji where do you go tomorrow? I will miss you in this holiday"_ said one of Eiji's older sister.

"_I don't know nyaa~ nee-chan, Ryuzaki sensei didn't say that place name. hoii miss me? I will miss you too nyaa~"_ crying Eiji.

When eiji say that, his sister eat his ice cream

"_eh?!! Nee-chan Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……….?!!!! My ice cream!!! O-kaa-saaaaaaaaaan"_ crying eiji so loud.

"_eiji, eiji stop crying, u can buy it again"_ said his mother try to make eiji calm.

"_no nyaaaa…. I want my ice cream!!!"_

"_u can buy two and stop crying!"_ said eiji's mother

"_two?? OK nyaa… eheheheh"_ said eiji happily, stop from his fake cry.

And walk away to buy his favorite ice cream.

At Inui's home.

"_hehehe, it's done. My latest juice "The Perfect Azure Cold Summer Breeze Holiday Inui Ji-ru" (weird name right???? -_-). I know all of regular will like this one, hehehehe_

[ ]-[ ]*_ . I shall try this first" _said inui, and drink his new juice, Gulp gulp gulp…. _"hmm It's so perf….."_ he fainted before finish his words. ^_^;; *sweat drop*

At Kawamura's home.

Clack.. "moshi moshi Ryuzaki's house here, who's speaking?"

Taka-san : "ano… I'm Takashi Kawamura, her student. Is ryuzaki sensei there?"

Sakuno: "Kawamura senpai? Yes my O-baa-san here, wait please."

Taka-san: "Arigatou"

………………..

Ryuzaki sensei: "what's wrong kawamura?"

Taka-san : "sumimasen sensei, tomorrow I can't go to celebrate our win, I must help my father"

Ryuzaki sensei: "hmm, I understand that, I will say to other about it"

Taka-san : "Domo arigatou gozaimasu sensei, and sorry for bother u, dewa, shitsurei shimasu".

Kawamura put his phone and back to help his father.

At Kaido's home.

Kaido is alone in his home, his mother, father and his younger brother went to his grandmother house this morning. Kaido doesn't like alone at home, he always think something will appears if he is just alone at home. Something will appear? What is something? Ghost? Hahaha, maybe…. He pack his things quickly and then go to bed.

At Momoshiro's house.

"_T-shirts, shirts, jeans, pants, towel, tooth brush, tooth paste, hmmm… what else?"_ momo check his bag. _"should I bring my snack? Maybe Eiji senpai will bring it, how if he doesn't?"_ momo talk to himself. _"or… I must call Eiji senpai now"._ He decide.

He take his phone and dial Eiji's phone number.

………………………………

Eiji: hoi hoi…. Nani momo-chan nya…?

Momo: eh, why do you know it is me?

Eiji: I have you're phone number, nyaa… hehehe momo you're so stupid

Momo: eh…. Hehehe I forgot.

Eiji: hoi? Forgot? but kaoru-chan always remembering you, nya??. He always said you're Baka, hwahahaha…..

Momo: eiji senpai!!!! I'm not Baka!!!. Don't said like that.

Eiji: hai hai, I was just kidding momo-chan nyaaa…. So why do you call me?

Momo: oh yes, Eiji senpai do you bring your snack for tomorrow?

Eiji: why nya??

Momo: if you do, I wont bring snack, hehehe

Eiji: eh??

Momo: yes, I have no snack at my house now (lying)

Eiji: ok, ok I will bring my snack with me

Momo: don't forget me senpai

Eiji: hai, hai. Ok nya… I will take many snacks in my bag, jaa nyaaa…

Momo: jaa na eiji senpai, arigatou, you're my favorite senpai

Eiji: u said like that cause that snacks right? Huh.. Ok, bey bey, mata ashita..

…………………

'Hehehe eiji senpai will bring that, so I can eat my snack now, hehehe' thought momo.

Go to his refrigerator and take his snack.

Continue…


	2. Chapter 2 Model…?

**SEIGAKU's Summer Holiday?**

Chapter 2. Model….????

Monday, 7.30am

Seishun Gakuen is so quiet today, of course today is holiday after all. There is no one here, until our stoic buchou come. Yeah, Tezuka always come early than other, but it's too early, why? Tezuka see a big o'clock at his school, and then see his watch. "my watch was wrong, it's early 30 minutes" he said calmly while adjust his watch.

20 minutes later Ryuzaki sensei, Ooishi and Eiji come and then Inui, Fuji, and Kaidou, and last.. Oh who else… they are Momoshiro and Our Prince of Tennis Echizen Ryoma.

Ryuzaki sensei begins his explanation. "Alright, everyone is coming, a minute later the bus will come. I will explain about this vacation. You will spend about 18 hours to reach your destination. Tomorrow is a free time, you can what you want, but the next day you must meet with Mr. David, he is a director of a big company, he is so interest with all of you, I mean with SEIGAKU. He want all of you be model for his new tennis sport center building. It will take 3 days, after that you can do you want." Ryuzaki sensei finishes her explanation.

"18 hours? Model?" asked all regular at the same time, even Tezuka too.

"Yeah, what's wrong about that?" asked Ryuzaki sensei back.

"Sumimasen sensei, it's ok for us to have trip in 18 hours, but be a model? I don't think we can't do that" said Tezuka.

"Eh??? Why not nya?? We will be a model Tezuka, and we will be famous, nee Fuji?" said Eiji.

"Ma, ma, it will be fun Tezuka" said Fuji

"Yes, Tezuka buchou, we will be famous among gilrs, hehehe" said momo

"fshhh… what did you say baka? In your mind just meals and girls"

"Who did you say baka? You're baka mamushi"

"You wanna fight, BAKA?"

"You start it, and why not, BAKA"

"You're BAKA"

"No, You're"

"You're"

"You're"

"KAIDO, MOMOSHIRO stop that or you must run 20 LAPS around the school" shout Tezuka

"Ha hai Buchou" said momo and kaido

"fufufu… if you didn't say that Tezuka, I want make them be the luck ones who can try my new juice" inui take his juice from his bag, and announce _"The Perfect Azure Cold Summer Breeze Holiday Inui Ji-ru"_ the color is Azure. It's so good looking, but we don't know the taste will be good or not.

All of regulars back up, except Fuji. "it's look good Inui, and I like the name, may I try that?" ask Fuji.

"Of course you can Fuji, dozo" said inui and then give Fuji his juice.

"No fuji don't drink it, how if fainted, how if that juice change you into a girl, how if that juice make you die, or how if that jui…" said Ooishi but cut by Echizen

"You're so worried Ooishi senpai, just let Fuji senpai drink it, and will see the effect" said Echizen "Dozo Fuji senpai" he add and smirk.

Fuji drink that juice, all regulars stare at him

Gulp…gulp…gulp…gulp

"hmm…. Oishii ne, what you add in this juice Inui, I love it so much" said Fuji cheerfully

"it's secret Fuji, fufufu unexpected I thought you will said "I like it" but you said "love" I must change the data of you Fuji" said Inui.

Fuji stare at Echizen and said " ne Echizen do you want to drink it? It's taste like Ponta"

"ponta?" asked Echizen disbelieve.

"hn… wanna try?" asked Fuji

"Ok, then…" said Echizen and take that juice from Inui

"Matte Echizen!!! Don't drink it, how could you believe with Fuji senpai, he want you fainted after drink it" warn momo.

"What did you say momo" asked Fuji and give –if you say it once again I will kill you in your sleep- smile.

"ha..ha..ha, I didn't say anything" said momo nervously.

"mada mada dane momo senpai" said Echizen and drink "The Perfect Azure Cold Summer Breeze Holiday Inui Ji-ru"

Gulp…glup… glup….

Every eyes stare at Echizen, wait to see the effect of that juice for Echizen.

Echizen smirk and said "you're right Fuji senpai"

"NANI????" shout all regular except Tezuka, Fuji and Inui

Tezuka just stare at echizen with his poker face. Fuji just smile, and Inui looks so shock

And write on note book "it's not logical, Echizen immune from my juice, and he said the taste like Ponta, hmmm interesting" [ ]-[ ]*

"mada mada dane senpai-tachi" said Echizen cockily.

Tezuka ignore that and back to Ryuzaki sensei. "Sensei, how if we reject that offer?"

"Are you sure? cause Mr. David said he will pay you for $1000.000" said Ryuzaki sensei

It makes everyone shock.

'$1000.000' Tezuka thought.

"Ok then, we accept that offer" said Tezuka quickly.

Sweat drop from everyone

Who knows our stoic buchou will change his decision for money.

The bus come and all of them ready to start their trip

"have a nice holiday kids" said Ryuzaki sensei and wave.

Continue…


End file.
